


Tadaima

by ZoeGMiller



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FeMC - Freeform, Food, Happy Sex, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, blowjob, foodplay, time skip, trans!FeMC, trans!Minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: After years in pursuit of her goal, Elizabeth finally sets the world right; a new timeline moves on, oblivious to her struggle.





	1. Chapter 1

Minako opened the door and set down her keys. The air in her apartment was unusually humid. Undoing the hooks of her winter coat, a wave of nostalgia fill her. It seemed as if a familiar crooning was flitting past her ears.

She remembered every word, on day of their parting.

_If I stay on this side any longer, I fear I will forget my duties entirely._

At the time, she was seventeen, and though she didn't think of herself as such then, despite all that had happened, still very much a girl. Years had passed and still she remembered. The gleam of sadness in those ordinarily inscrutable amber eyes. The twist and clench of an illusory fist around her heart. Her hand in the air, frozen, her lips eternally parted, unable to speak a word.

No, it very much did NOT "seem" that she heard that sentimental, wordless aria. There, in her modest studio apartment's even more modest kitchenette…

That trademark pillbox hat was slightly askew, perched atop her platinum bob. She stood on her toes before the half-stove, peering over the rim of a large pot with insatiable interest, stirring it with a large wooden ladle.

The bold aroma of cumin mingled with her humming in the air.

The world turned red and black in Minako’s vision. Panicked, she thought a blood vessel must ruptured have in her brain. A sense of weightless drew her upwards, towards the ceiling, it was only by grabbing for the coat rack that she stopped herself from floating away.

Turning to Minako, Elizabeth folded her hands in front of her, bowing both in greeting and soft apology. "You didn't have the proper implements for beef bowls, so I hoped curry would suffice."

Pendulous teardrops of creamy brown shivered on the curve of the ladle, threatening to fall.

Dazed, Minako had to admit that curry would hit the spot.

"Now then," Elizabeth said, her heels clicking on the tile, gesturing this way and that with her ladle, and leaving a trail of brown splotches in her wake. "Far be it from me to claim to be the expert, but I'm told it's proper to..." She leaned forward, bee-stung lips quirking upwards with her entreaty. "...kiss the chef?"

She’d hardly finished the sentence before Minako was upon her, snatching her close with thumb ground against cheek and wolfish kiss against pursed lips.

The ladle clattered to the floor.

They scrambled into one another with the slap of incumbent flesh, tearing clothing like tissue paper, scattering button, shoe, and rakishly tilted hat wherever they cared to fall. Dull thuds of stockinged feet across the living room’s tatami. Tumbling over the small coffee table. A skyburst of Minako’s files flurried the air, a month’s worth of work transmuted into their impromptu snowstorm.

As one, they impacted the haphazardly piled futon, still left out from this morning—and, thankfully, Minako had no sense to spare on being embarrassed about her lack of housekeeping. The walls vibrated with Elizabeth's tinkling laughter and Minato’s hungry panting. It was a queer, yet beautiful, sort of harmony. Minako was atop her, pressing body to body, lip to lip, fingers to cheek, to neck, to shoulder, to earlobe with grueling urgency, seeking the surety, the confirmation, that touch brings.

"Now, now," chided Elizabeth. A flat press of her palms at Minako's shoulders—it didn't take but a mote of the strength hidden in this slip of a girl to halt Minako's slavering advance. "I am ever a servant," she explained, before the whimper of need could cross Minako's lips. "So please, permit me the pleasure of serving."

Her momentum redirected with a judoka’s finesse, the impact of Minako’s shoulders sent a rattle through the wall behind her. Her stomach lurched with the strange G force of Elizabeth coyly flipping up her skirt. Her toes curled in her mismatched socks—of all the days to shirk on fashion! Her throat bobbed with ravenous breath, as Elizabeth's slim fingers traced the slim outline of her through her panties. She nearly screamed with the sensation of cold air, as Elizabeth's nails tickled over her bare flesh, tugged down the elastic and let her loose, placing firm imprint against Minako's thighs, as her head descended, gracing a breath of cordial greeting over Minako’s pulsing tip.

"Now what shall I do," Elizabeth mused, touching a finger to her lips, a finger Minako would've greatly preferred around her lonely cock.

"Elizabeth..." Minako panted her name like a beast mimicking speech.

"That is I." A touch of her finger latched closed Minako's lips, and Minako's eyes began to water, as she struggled to catch her breathe through her nose. As she spoke, her head began its arduous descent, growing closer with every whispered word. "And you are you; and this is to thank you, for everything you've done, and everything you will do."

Electric jolts of cruel discharge ran up and down Minako’s spine at the first caress of Elizabeth’s tongue. A wordless sound fluttered past numb lips, and her hips shook, questing upwards—

—only to be met with a bracing touch Elizabeth’s hand. Her legs locked, rigid. She was reined. Their eyes met.

A mischievous look spread over Elizabeth’s ordinarily serene features, and she ensorcelled Minako with a raised hand, delicately tucking the shaken-loose strands of her short, platinum hair back behind her ear. “But THIS," she said, plainly, "is for letting me leave, that day."

Elizabeth plunged, engulfing just the tip of Minako into her mouth. And then, with the lightest application of suction, conjured a moan like venom drawn from an age-old wound. Her quarry dazed, Elizabeth then reclaimed Minako’s focus with a sharp and amiable _*nip!*_ to Minako's seeping, sensitive head.

Minako squealed, a shudder recoiling through her hips with the tender nibble. Her fingers tightened in the air, grasping for Elizabeth’s hair, close yet somehow distant. She swallowed, arms shivering, elbows aching. Her grip closed around Elizabeth's ears, and she wrenched downward in counter motion to her hips, the inaccurate blow smearing clear, pungent fluid over Elizabeth’s soft cheek.

“Marvelous,” Elizabeth whispered, the roll of her breath warm over slick flesh, coaxing Minako with wet strokes of her hand. "Now show me what power you hold."

All through what happened next, a groan with singular urgency accompanied Elizabeth’s display of not just spectacular knowledge, but spectacular skill. It was as if she understood every contour, every crease, every soft spot and every hard one of Minako’s body. Her hand’s roved Minako’s thighs, under her rear, and up her stomach, tracing along the curves of her hips, her bellybutton, and at the shallow rise of her breasts beneath her shirt, only partly undone.

Hips settled into a smooth rhythm, and the muffled sound of Elizabeth accepting Minako, no small effort, filled the room. Soft hands moved as if to cajole, squeezing Minako’s stomach, and her head dropped ever deeper, claiming her, meeting each thrust with heady enthusiasm and the patient bulge of alternating cheeks. Minako thrashed, having no use for her body beyond Elizabeth’s use of her, she felt as if a puppet master had cut her strings, faintly twitching, legs jittering, arms spasming with uncapped pleasure at her sides. With a _thunk!_ her head cracked the drywall, glassy eyes staring straight ahead, focusing and unfocusing, until her entire world became nothing but pellucid coronas of azure and white. A hum grew in Elizabeth’s throat, vibrations rolling over Minako’s cock in a tremulous wave, striking a parallel harmony in her strong enough to shatter glass. Strong enough to— to—

“Elizabe—!”

All warning was cut short by the furtive mewl of Minako’s release. Her stomach tightened. Her knees shot up and her spine arched forward, fetal. Her fingers tangled in shaggy hair, clinging on for dear life—keening to the instinctual fear that at the end of this might come the dissipation of this wonderful dream.

Truly, no warning was required. Elizabeth accepted Minako into her, fully, gladly embracing her with her mouth, her tongue a bed for Minako’s surging cock. Her eyes closed, she inhaled supremely through her nose, in one long, cautious wave, as she accepted Minako’s release—how many years of tension, waiting for this moment?

It was a… rather _voluminous_ welcome home she received indeed.

With the deep sound of Elizabeth's swallow, the thunderhead of tension looming in the air burst into blessed rain. Minako grabbed at fistfuls of hair and neck, pulling Elizabeth to her and swiftly snaring her with a potent kiss. They fell together onto the tangled quilts, wrestling against one another, kicking their legs in the air, and sharing kisses and sharp giggles of joy as the truth of their reunion hit them with its full and proper force.

When they'd worn each other out, they parted, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the drone of traffic outside, connected to each other by a singular, stray bead of sweat pinned between the near-touch of their arms. Their fingertips traded touches at their sides, and they exhaled their passion on the same whim, with a long and wistful sigh.

"Now then," Elizabeth said plainly, trailing her Minako-warm hands across her cold neck, bringing them to her face and enjoying the smell of their shared pleasure. She rested her cheek atop the quilts, tenting her fingers beneath amber eyes glimmering with tears yet to be shed, and said, "I really must insist you try the curry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I'M A NERD AND I NAMED IT TADAIMA, BIG DEAL WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT >o<;
> 
> This is a fic written by request of a patron. If you'd like to support me, and get some brief fic or original writing in the process, please check me out over on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)! Thanks as always for reading! m(;_;)m


	2. She Tasted Like Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An equitable division of chores is the key to a healthy long-term relationship AND a well-fed Minako!

“Elizabeth, what are you doing?”

“In absence of providing a second income for the household,” came Elizabeth’s matter-of-fact reply. “The stay-at-home partner will often take care of domestic tasks, such as cleaning, laundry, and preparing meals.” With a gloved hand, Elizabeth gestured down her nude body, recumbent on the living room tatami. At precise intervals sat tantalizing pieces of sashimi on carefully packed beds of rice, a rainbow trail of texture and color down her pale skin, ending just before the scruffy pile of platinum-blonde pubic hair. “Thus I encourage you to ‘dig in.’”

“Can I take off my jacket first?” Minako asked.

Well, that explained where Elizabeth had scampered off to at 5 AM this morning without explanation. Minako didn’t have the heart to say that the whole ‘sushi on a naked girl’ thing was something she’d only seen done in American movies.

Yes… the _heart_ , that was why. It certainly had nothing to do with how the ceramic saucer poised precariously between Elizabeth’s small breasts was eating up two-thirds of her mental bandwidth by itself.

“Madame,” Elizabeth droned, with heightened, affected nonchalance. “Your dinner’s getting warm…” A quirk of her brow, a touch of a finger to her lips. “In parts.” Then, of course, the necessary shudder of her hips. “—and cooler, in others.”

Minako had never removed a pair of shoes faster in her life.

It was ridiculous, of course, kneeling next to her lover in their small living room, brushing the lint away from her drab office skirt and blushing like a teenager as Elizabeth took her hand and closed it around fine pair of lacquerware chopsticks—well of _course_ they were fine, _she’d_ bought them. And they were _only_ for…

The dense, oily sheen of the soy sauce contrasted _just so_ with the otherworldly paleness of Elizabeth’s skin.

…special occasions…

She’d explain later that sushi prepared this way was generally eaten by hand.

The smell of Elizabeth wafted through the air. Arousal—clear, evident, so painstakingly obvious in its impatience, which only stoked Minako’s frustration all the more. To be with Elizabeth was to be party to these caprices, to go along with every ridiculous inch of her schemes, knowing that she burned just as anxiously for you as you did for her, and knowing it was akin to a game to her—a playful tease, repeated ad nauseam, until one or the other broke…

Right now, Minako felt as if she were a viewer inside her own body, watching as a skillful mistress worked her puppet strings. Chopsticks etched swooping red lines through Elizabeth’s flesh, as they approached the first piece.

_Well… it… certainly…_

Seized it, and brought it to her lips…

The tuna melted upon her tongue. The taste of fresh fish, simply prepared, was overwhelming. Minako bounced lightly in her seat, thighs bobbing against the bottoms of her feet, and lower lip trembling with the pleasure of the simple, fatty taste.

_…kept things…_

She looked down, to watch Elizabeth watching her. Her eyes focused on the bead of saliva suspended between Elizabeth’s lips, parted in cheshire smile.

_…fresh…_

Minako took a breath, centered herself. She unfocused her vision, concentrated on the burning in her ears, the clamminess arousal brought to her neck, and the delicate weight of Elizabeth’s fingers around her wrist, luring her to each delectable mouthful. Mild yellowtail, buttery salmon. Explosions of taste threatened her already precarious composure. She swallowed, reciting inwardly the one zen koan she could remember. She wouldn’t lose, not this time.

Minako’s tongue dallied against the unique taste emblazoned on the bottom layer of each precious little pile of rice—that of the peculiar serving dish laid out before her. An artisan’s signature. The tang of salt, the hint of skin, the flavor of…

Elizabeth.

Minako was a queen, before her court, with many servant girls to fan her and keep away the summer heat—as she was dressed in robes as cumbersome as her duties. Elizabeth, her foolish jester, now laid out in punishment for her whimsical little tongue, exposed for all the ladies of the court to see, as the queen consumed her modest meal. Yes, this was what it was like to rule, Minako thought. To be so powerful that she could tame even this capricious, otherworldly fae spirit. Indeed, who else but the lovely and terrifying Minako could claim such a distinction—

The meaty punchy of the eel brought her back to her senses like a defibrillator shock.

Unconsciously, she dug her nails into Elizabeth’s thigh, prompting a giggle and a writhe. Elizabeth’s keen eyes noted the soy sauce shivering in its saucer. “Focus, my dear.” She chastised, with a purse of her bee-stung lips, and an instructive glance down her body. Elizabeth relieved the paralyzed Minako of the chopsticks, setting them aside. “We need to cleanse your palate, so you can enjoy the final course.”

Without breaking eye contact, Elizabeth retrieved a finely cut sliver of ginger from the living room table. She set eyes on Minako, screwing their gazes together, and Minako found herself unable to look away from the offering pinched between the fingers of Elizabeth’s left hand, even as she watched Elizabeth’s right hand slide over one of her small breasts, and down the bared expanse of her small body… over the svelte curve of her stomach… between her legs…

A whimper crept from Minako’s soul. The ginger. It glistened, as Elizabeth guided it between her parted lips.

The purifying taste rippled over Minako’s overstimulated tongue. It kicked the breath from her lungs. Her eyesight blurred. There was no resistance left in her, no will remaining to hold tight to the rules of Elizabeth’s silly game. It always ended like this, her capitulation, her crumbling. Minako could wind so many shackles around herself, but this woman would break them all.

Thus, Minako was defenseless, shuddering, senseless, when Elizabeth’s gloved finger penetrated her lips a final time, to paint them with the pungent, ferocious flavor of her cunt.

She…

Tasted…

Like…

 _Fire_.

Squeals of glee, as Minako yanked Elizabeth’s hips bodily off the ground were quickly curtailed when shoulders drove under knees and lips hit cunt. The soy sauce toppled over, spilling down Elizabeth’s body in streaks and spidering out over the tatami.

Unleashed, Minako set upon Elizabeth with wolfish desire, inhaling the overwhelming bouquet of piquant scent—the . Gloved fingers groped down, staining with soy sauce along Elizabeth’s stomach, to tangle in Minako’s hair. Elizabeth’s pale, fragile skin bruised at the thighs, with the crush of Minako’s grip. Elizabeth’s feet groped possessively at Minako’s back, relishing in the silken softness of her blouse. Hips beat upwards, against nose, with the drive of Minako’s tongue into her. She cried out, and her feet kicked the air on either side of Minako’s roiling body. Tongue painted against cunt, jaws and hips trembled, fingers shook, and then bodies too. It never took her long to climax. The foreplay was the game, but the game was more than foreplay. She was primed, long before Minako had her in her clutches. Her body seething and ready, despite her outward poise, and all those capricious smiles. A slavering rove of Minako’s tongue, was all it took. A kiss upon the button of her clit, and…

Minako always loved how Elizabeth climaxed; not with moans, but giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, to my patron maskofshame for requesting this new chapter!! As always, I am available for commissions currently via my [Patreon](http://www.patreon.com/zohg), and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zoegmiller), [tumblr](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com/), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zohg). All sorts of places! <3


End file.
